Birthing a Demon
by MistressArafaxdeep
Summary: Sometimes losing the one you love leads hatred. Karura's POV, 4th Kazekage's POV


_Extremely short oneshot in first person. It's very angsty. When you get to the divider, the POV changes. Just so you don't get confused.

* * *

_I'm dying. In a few minutes my existence will be extinguished. The monster will be born, and it will tear out my soul as it leaves my body. Blood pours out of me as I scream. My husband is there. The Kazekage. I'm glad that he had the decency to keep Kankuro and Temari out of the room. They didn't need to see their mother die. I hate him though. At this moment, the only thought that I can think of was how much I hope he'll die and that the village will go down as well. His precious village that takes priority over the life of someone he loved. My resentment for the village had begun when he told me his plans. I'd only agreed because he seemed so enthusiastic that it would work. He'd said that it would be a tremendous benefit to the village, that the child would be more powerful that we could dream of. I loved him and I trusted him and I agreed, but I was upset that he only wanted to do it to benefit Suna. 

When the demon was placed inside of me, I knew that something had gone horribly wrong. The gentle kicks and movements of the child got incredibly more violent. It felt like it was trying to rip its way out of me. Chiyo, the medical ninja performing the sealing, somehow managed to calm it down. But I was very sick after that. I couldn't move because when I did the demon child tried to escape. I grew increasingly more concerned about what would happen to me when it finally did come out. I hardly slept because of the demon's movement, and I grew weaker as my third trimester went by.

I'd felt the pain of childbirth in the past. I knew I could handle that. Giving birth to the demon sealed inside of the unborn child was what was killing me. My husband had created a monster, a weapon for the village. Because of a whim, a need to make Sunakagure the most powerful village, he's sacrificing me, his own wife. I'm pretty sure he thought I wouldn't die when he'd made the decision to have the Shukaku taken out of the kettle and placed in me. Now he's going to lose me.

I was almost happy that I would cause him pain. I was glad that I'd die, and he'd have to live with his regret. Every day he would have to look at the monster he'd created and know that he'd murdered me. I'd made Yashamaru promise to take care of the children. Even the monster that I was going to give birth to. I'd asked him to ensure that all three of them never felt an ounce of love for the man that had given them life. It was my wish, to make his life miserable for killing me.

I felt the monster's rip out of me then, a slimy mess resting between my legs. I felt loathing for it. I hated it. It was odd considering how I'd experienced the exact opposite for both Temari and Kankuro. I'd loved them intensely. But this demon… I wanted nothing to do with him. Blood flowed out of me, and I gasped for breath and screamed. Yashamaru had a hold on my hand, the other over my stomach trying desperately to repair the damage. "Karura, we'll save you. Hold on." Tears flowed out of my eyes, as my entire stomach felt like it has been ripped to shreds. The blood didn't stop, and I could feel myself slowly start to slip into unconsciousness.

The child was brought before me then, sand swirling around the horrid creature. The undistinguishable med-nin offered him to me. I refused. I didn't want to have anything to do with the monster. Yashamaru took him, having realized trying to save me was pointless. "Karura," he whispered, "what do you want to name him?"

"Nothing. Don't give the monster a name," I said angrily.

My husband walked over. "He must have a name. He's your legacy. You give him a name."

With the last of my breath I named the demon child Gaara. Self-loving carnage. I cursed the village and everyone in it, prophesying a future of death and hatred over my third and final child. He will kill, he will be a monster, and he will destroy the village like he destroyed my body. I felt death takes its hold on me, start dragging me to my eternal slumber. My body convulsed… I knew no more.

* * *

"Get out," I menacingly said to my brother in law. "Take that monster with you." Yashamaru did as I instructed, taking the demon with him. I collapsed down in front of my wife's dead form. Bitter tears rolled down my face. "Damn it. Why did this happen? It should have worked. You should have lived. Why?" I asked.

I hated the child. Gaara. The demon. The monster. He wasn't even human. He'd taken away my Karura. They only one who had ever been able to put a smile on my face. I was angry with myself for having insisted putting the demon into the unborn child. But I decided then that I'd never love the child. I'd use him. He'd be my weapon and if he ever got out of control I'd rid myself of him. He meant nothing to me. I promised myself I'd never smile again.

My angry tears ceased. I was finished mourning. I walked out of the room, a hard look on my face. Everything was finished. I'd had dreams of a happy family in the future. But that was pointless now that Karura was dead. Temari waddled over to me rubbing her sleepy eyes. She was three years old, carrying around her toy bunny. "Daddy," she said to me, "can I go see Mommy?"

I was torn. The resemblance my daughter bore to her mother scared me. I didn't want to acknowledge her, knowing that it would hurt me. "You're mother is dead," I said icily. "You're baby brother killed her."

Temari stood there, confused. She didn't know what I was talking about, still too young to understand the finality of death. I picked her up and carried her back to her room. "Go to sleep," I instructed before tucking her into bed. She nodded and curled up, falling back asleep.

I staggered out of the bedroom. I had to kill my emotions. I was the leader of the village, the Kazekage. I'd lock all of my feelings away. I'd become cold and ruthless. I'd become everything I hated just so that I wouldn't have to feel my own pain. And it was all the demon's fault. It was all my fault.

* * *

_Yeah, it's really dark. I mainly wrote it because I don't think the Kazekage was that terrible for no reason. I'd like to think because he was so upset, he shut off everything and was consumed by a hatred for the son who killed his wife. Let me know what you think._


End file.
